


sonorus

by ohwickedsoul



Series: specialis revelio [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slytherin Oikawa Tooru, Slytherin Sugawara Koushi, Slytherins Being Slytherins, implied oikawa tooru/sugawara koushi/sawamura daichi/iwaizumi hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohwickedsoul/pseuds/ohwickedsoul
Summary: “Daichi,” Iwaizumi grits. Daichi’s mouth snaps shut like a particularly mulish letterbox. Iwaizumi dares to sneak a glance out of the corner of his eye, and- yep.Oikawa and Sugawara, reigning power couple of Slytherin, and, in Iwaizumi’s opinion, the most annoying, most terrifying people in Hogwarts are still sitting at the table directly across from them.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: specialis revelio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015917
Comments: 29
Kudos: 230





	sonorus

“Do you ever get a...well.” Iwaizumi looks over at Daichi, who’s shut himself up tight after that statement. 

“Do I ever get a what?” Iwaizumi says. 

Daichi goes a little red in the cheeks, which is. Notable. Iwaizumi turns to face Daichi more fully, puts his quill down. They’re supposedly studying for their arithmancy exam in the library, though Iwaizumi’s been doodling on the edges of his matrix for the past five minutes. “What’s up? Is it weird?”

“No,” Daichi hastens to say, and the red spreads further over his cheeks. “I just…I worried it might be like,” and then he lowers his voice, leans in, and it’s in a bare whisper that he says, “like, prejudiced, or speciest or something.”

Iwaizumi’s eyebrows go up. “What?”

Daichi sighs, sits back in his seat. He rubs a hand over his face. “It’s dumb, I’m sorry.”

“No, now I want to know,” Iwaizumi says, genuinely interested. Daichi’s one of the kindest people he knows. “What are you thinking? Second opinion.” 

Daichi presses his mouth tight, leans in again. “Do you ever get a weird feeling about those two?” He whispers.

Oh. _Oh._ Iwaizumi can feel the back of his neck heat to match the blush on Daichi’s face. He knows exactly who he’s talking about. 

“Oh. Yeah. No. I don’t think that’s- I think that’s a different thing,” Iwaizumi says awkwardly. 

“It’s just,” Daichi says, his eyes flicking away for just a moment, “they’ve been staring at us non stop since we got in here. And then there was that-“

“Yes, I know,” Iwaizumi hisses out. “This is not a conversation to be having in the library, Daichi.”

“That’s what I thought,” Daichi says, lowering his eyebrows. “But you were so insistent-“

“Merlin’s beard,” Iwaizumi huffs, starts shuffling parchment together. “Let’s talk about it back in the common room, alright?”

Daichi stands as well, rolls his eyes. “I tried there, and you said-“

“ _Daichi,_ ” Iwaizumi grits. Daichi’s mouth snaps shut like a particularly mulish letterbox. Iwaizumi dares to sneak a glance out of the corner of his eye, and- yep. 

Oikawa and Sugawara, reigning power couple of Slytherin, and, in Iwaizumi’s opinion, the most annoying, most terrifying people in Hogwarts are still sitting at the table directly across from them. 

Staring. 

It’s bloody eerie, is what it is. 

“C’mon,” Daichi says, squaring his shoulders and pretending to be the indomitable captain everyone is so convinced he is. Iwaizumi isn’t fooled- he once saw Daichi turn his hair orange as Hinata’s and laugh so hard he cried. Still. It’s a good effect. 

“Right behind you, captain,” Iwaizumi says. He hunches into his robe and scowls. Daichi shoots him an amused look. 

“Coward,” is all he says, and then leads the way out of the library. 

“Hello, boys,” an amused Oikawa says as they pass their table, and Sugawara waves.

Daichi’s blush is back, but he nods with a friendly smile. Iwaizumi manages the nod at least- he’s pretty sure most students think that his scowl is semi-permanent anyway, and hopefully they won’t take offense. 

It’s only when they’re out in the safety of the corridors, several hundred feet away from the library, that Daichi chances a look at Iwaizumi. “I’m not crazy, right?” 

“No,” Iwaizumi sighs. “You’re not crazy.”

* * *

“It’s kind of mean, I suppose,” Suga says thoughtfully, bending back over his Potions essay. 

Oikawa raises an eyebrow, stifles a laugh. “Suga, I don’t mean to be reductionist, but-“

Suga flaps a hand at him crossly. “Oh, I know, I know.” A smile starts to crawl over his face nonetheless. “It’s just so fun. They’re so _cute._ ”

“Absolutely adorable, really.” Oikawa sighs. 

Suga taps the feathery end of his quill against his mouth. Oikawa watches him fondly. Suga is scheming, which is Oikawa’s favorite version of Suga, and now Oikawa is wondering if he can convince Suga to skive off the rest of their potions essay and find an empty classroom somewhere. 

“You know…” Suga says thoughtfully, and Oikawa shakes his head a little. Time enough for that later. 

“What are you planning?” Oikawa says, propping his chin in his hand. 

“We did promise Hinata and Kageyama that we would come to their game, didn’t we?” Suga asks. 

“I believe you promised for both of us, darling, but we are going, yes.”

Suga purses his lips. “Isn’t Iwaizumi a chaser?”

Oikawa’s smile starts to widen. “And our dear Daichi is captain and a keeper.” At Suga’s raised eyebrow, Oikawa just grins and says, “Slip of the tongue, I’m sure.”

Suga rolls his eyes a little but looks very pleased when he says, “Well then. I’m sure Saturday will be loads of fun.”

Oikawa bends his head to his essay, still grinning. And maybe he can get Suga out of the library sooner rather than later. It _is_ an excellent incentive to get his essay done earlier.

* * *

Saturday dawns cold and bright, and Kuroo manages to bundle both Kenma _and_ Tsukishima up into the stands with him. Akaashi is a given, since Bokuto is playing, and so the Slytherin stands have a bright little patch of yellow amongst all the green. 

“Where did you even get Hufflepuff scarves?” Tsukishima says unhappily. Akaashi looks unfazed, wrapping it more securely around his neck so that almost no trace of his blue tie is visible. 

“I get Akaashi having one,” he says, and Kuroo catches the way Tsukishima darts a glance at Akaashi when he says it, watching his reaction. How cute- Tsukki’s picking up more from Slytherin than he realizes.

Akaashi is pretty good at this, however, and the words get no reaction. Tsukishima turns back towards Kuroo and Kenma, scowling. “But how do you two have one? And how did you get me one? Where in the world does a Slytherin find three Hufflepuff scarves?”

Kuroo grins. “Tsukki. Use your big Ravenclaw brain.”

Tsukishima’s scowl ticks a notch deeper. “What, you stole them?”

Kenma makes a disgruntled noise, burrows deeper in his oversized scarf. It’s covering most of his face and head at this point. Kuroo pats him on the head, and then frowns at Tsukishima. “No, of course not. I just bought extras.”

There’s a pause, and Tsukishima’s cheeks are pinker than just the flush caused by wind burn. “Sorry,” he grumbles. 

“Sorry we’re late!” A voice calls breezily, and Suga and Oikawa are picking their way into the stands, up near the top where all the upperclassmen sit. 

Really, Akaashi and Tsukishima shouldn’t be able to steal two of the good seats like this, being from a different house. But Oikawa and Suga like them, and that’s pretty much all that’s needed for Kuroo to be able to bundle them up the stands like they belong there.

Oikawa hands Suga in to the bench below them with an overdone flourish, and Suga laughs and accepts. The game hasn’t started yet, so Suga turns around and smiles at them all. 

Kuroo doesn’t miss how they all shudder at the smile despite themselves, except for Kenma. Maybe having the future bouncing around your head all the time provides like, psychic defenses. 

“Are you guys excited for the game?” he asks.

“Who are you supporting, Suga?” Kuroo asks curiously. There’s not a speck of yellow anywhere on him. Usually, they’d all be supporting Bokuto and sporting yellow, though Oikawa will bitch that it clashes with his complexion. 

Besides him, Oikawa lifts up a little pennant- Gryffindor red. 

Tsukishima’s eyebrows are in his hairline. “Bold choice,” Kuroo says. “Promoting inter-house cooperation?”

“Something like that,” Oikawa grins. 

“Professor Longbottom’ll love that,” Kuroo says. 

“He’s such a sweet man,” Suga says. 

“Game’s starting,” Kenma says, and indeed, a second later players begin to stream out onto the field. Almost every part of this splinter group plays quidditch in some capacity, and there’s an instant, laser-focus attention given to the pitch.

Coach Wood, far below them on the pitch, gives the usual speech and then mounts his broom. With a sharp blow of his whistle- magically enhanced so it can be heard anywhere on the pitch- the players shoot off into the air. 

“See the snitch yet?” Suga says, elbowing Oikawa.

“Hush,” Oikawa says, wrapping an arm around and trapping those sharp elbows at his side. “Watch your darling little fourth years, why don’t you.”

The game really is very good- Gryffindor always fields a good team, being a house that athletes gravitate towards. But Bokuto is magnetic on the pitch as always, handling the beater’s bat with far more dexterity than someone as big as him should be able to. 

They’ve got a new girl in as their seeker as well, a tiny little thing with hair as yellow as her robes. She circles the pitch in quick, nervous movements and Akaashi splits his attention between her and Bokuto, eyeing her with professional interest.

It’s hard, however, because even with a couple of stars on Hufflepuff, Gryffindor is overwhelmingly a powerhouse team- Kageyama Tobio in particular is a lightning fast chaser, and he and Iwaizumi Hajime work as a spectacular team. 

The keeper on Hufflepuff doesn’t even have time to blink, and there’s the ringing sound of the first goal scored in the game.

“And that is the first goal, scored of course by Kageyama Tobio and Iwaizumi Hajime, making the score 10-0, Gryffindor.” Atsumu Miya says excitedly from wherever he and Osamu commentate.

“However, Hufflepuff chaser Asahi Azumane now has the quaffle and is heading down the pitch, easily evading the too obvious bludger from Nishinoya Yu,” Osamu Miya says. He sounds a little tired. The commentary gets nasty when it’s a Gryffindor versus Slytherin match. 

It goes quick after that- Yaku and Nishinoya are a nasty little pair of beaters, and after that first bad hit Nishinoya gets his rhythm back. Hinata almost catches the snitch about fifteen minutes in. He takes a hit, however, from Bokuto’s bludger and spins off target for a solid fifteen seconds before regaining control of his broom. 

There’s a very exciting moment where, in a stroke of absolute insanity, one of Hufflepuff’s chasers throws a quaffle directly _at_ Bokuto, who takes aim like a baseball bat and crushes it towards Daichi, the Gryffindor keeper. 

Kuroo nudges Tsukishima. “That’s your friend, isn’t it? The ‘puff chaser?” 

“Yes,” Tsukishima says. His hands are folded tightly in his lap. “Yamaguchi.”

There’s a burst of cheering, however, as Daichi makes an incredible save and whips his broom around, managing to tip the quaffle off-course, and it bounces off the far ring of the goals. 

“Oh, very good,” Suga says approvingly. There’s a pause, and Kuroo’s ears prick up. “Oikawa,” Suga says conversationally, “You know you’re the love of my life.”

“Of course, darling.”

“I plan to marry you after graduation.”

Oikawa’s voice is smug when he says, “Yes.”

“And help you become minister of magic.”

“Yes, I’ve seen your ten year plan.” Kuroo chances a glance to his right. Tsukishima looks _horrified_. 

“And I think you’re one of the most attractive men to walk this earth,” Suga continues.

“Naturally.”

“But,” Suga says. “You do not have thighs like _that_ ,” And Kuroo chokes on his own spit when Suga nods towards Gryffindor’s keeper. 

“Of course, my love.” Oikawa says easily. “And you know you’re far more beautiful that anybody else could ever hope to be.”

“Of course,” Suga says. Akaashi is sort of staring at the back of his head now, mouth slightly open. 

“But you don’t have arms that could break me in half,” Oikawa says, and Kuroo’s gaze raises as if pulled, to see that Iwaizumi Hajime has one arm outstretched, waving for the quaffle. 

“Oh, absolutely not,” Suga says comfortably. They turn as one terrifying, terrifying unit, and return their attention to the field.

Or maybe, Kuroo thinks with a dawning sense of horror, maybe not the field. Maybe just two players on the field. 

“Oh my god,” Tsukishima says faintly. 

“Your muggle is showing,” Oikawa says without turning his head. Tsukishima starts at that, then opens his mouth, frowning. Kuroo gets a tight hand on his arm, however, and shakes his head. _Explain later_ , he mouths. 

Tsukishima frowns, but nods and relaxes back into his seat. 

Kenma leans into Kuroo, and Kuroo automatically raises his arm and lets Kenma burrow into his side. 

“Anybody I should place bets on?” He says quietly, into the mass of scarf and inch-long dark roots that’s all Kenma is right now. 

“Fuck off,” Kenma’s voice is muffled but clear. “Do you have ear plugs?”

“What?” Kuroo says. “Why?”

There’s a sharp whistle, and Coach Wood flies up to adjudicate some scuffle. 

Oikawa clears his throat, and suddenly Akaashi says, “Oikawa, why is your wand out-“

There’s a quick flourish, and then Oikawa’s voice, magically projected, is saying, “Daichi, are your legs tired? Because you’ve been running through Suga’s mind all day.”

There’s a brief moment before the stands explode. Suga is giggling hysterically, and Oikawa looks much too pleased with himself. Daichi is stock still on his broom, staring into the Slytherin stands, beet-red. 

Iwaizumi flies over, steadies him with a hand on his shoulder. “…Is Oikawa hitting on you… _for_ his boyfriend?”

Daichi shrugs helplessly, still staring into the stands.

Suga, still giggling, waves his own wand, and says, over the roaring crowd, “Iwaizumi! Those robes look good on you, but they’d look better on Oikawa’s floor!”

The sound, somehow, doubles. 

Iwaizumi whips his broom around, and now he too is staring into the Slytherin stands. 

“Daichi,” Oikawa calls, “have you felt Suga’s robes? They’re boyfriend material.”

“Iwaizumi,” Suga says immediately, “Are you a loan? Because you’ve got Oikawa’s interest.”

“What the fuck is happening,” Daichi says, very quietly. 

There’s another booming voice, this one of Coach Wood. “Alright, alright enough! Mine is the only voice you should hear on this pitch, is that clear! Five points from Slytherin!” He sounds stern, but even from this distance Oikawa can see he’s struggling to contain a smirk. 

“Sorry coach!” Suga calls, sends a pretty smile his way and then waves his wand, cancelling the spells. 

Both Oikawa and Suga sit back, grinning and beautiful and very, very smug. 

“What the fuck,” Kuroo manages after a moment. 

“It’s important to be clear with what you want,” Oikawa says, shooting a glance over your shoulder. “It’s the only way things ever get done.”

Suga snuggles into his shoulder. “Kageyama really is playing very well,” he says. 

Immediately, Oikawa says, “Yes, but his-“

Kuroo tunes him out, glances to his left and right. Tsukishima looks vaguely shell-shocked, and Kuroo wonders if he’ll be able to get him into the Slytherin stands again after this…eye-opening experience. Akaashi’s equilibrium is mostly back, and now that the game is back on his attention is once more on Bokuto. He squeezes Kenma’s shoulder. “Little warning would’ve been nice,” he said. 

“I asked if you had ear plugs,” Kenma says. “Not my fault you don’t listen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK IN THIS VERSE AND IT FEELS SO GOOD. 
> 
> [come hang out with me on twitter ](https://twitter.com/ohwickedsoul)


End file.
